Plain and Simple
by Ms Sassy
Summary: Two-bit knows he is a hood, no matter what Pony likes to think. He's just no good, plain and simple. Even his mother had said that. But when he has the chance to meet the brother he never had, will he take it? Or will he always be a hood, plain and simple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello my fellow Outsiders fans! This is the first chapter of my story "Plain and Simple". Plain and Simple is based on the Outsiders Episode "Maybe Baby", I have changed a few things up a little to better fit my story, if you haven't watched the Outsiders tv series (12 episodes I think) your missing out, you can find them on** **You Tube.**

 **I am writing this story because I really feel that there isn't enough Two-Bit stories on here and Two-Bit is my favorite character.**

 **This story is unbetaed, if you see anything that I need to fix please PM me or leave it in a review! However, since this is told from Two-Bit's POV some grammar errors are meant to be there.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story, sorry for the long note.**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review, it would mean the world to me!**

 **bye for now,**

 **Ms Sassy**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, and I'm not making any money off this.**

"Tell Michael I'm sorry I jumped it, anyone who likes Sour Onion can't be all wrong."

"Well maybe you could come by the house some time, tell him yourself."

"Yeah, maybe."

It had been two months since I had that conversation with my father, the man who had left me, Ma and my kid sister Sarah when I was nine. The man I had hated with a passion for eight years. The man, the alcoholic, I was so afraid of becoming.

The man who had turned his life around, gotten married and had a son, Michael, my brother.

All this time, all these years that I have had to be the man of the house, that my mom has had to work two jobs just to keep us fed. All these years that we have struggled and he has lived only a few towns away, worked a nice steady job in his nice office, his family has lived in a big beautiful house, and his son, Michael, my brother, when to a big fancy school.

Not once has he came to check on us, not once has he sent us any money.

I thought he was long gone, in some other state, maybe even dead for all I knew.

You can imagine my surprise when I'm walking down the streets of Long Ridge and there he is.

After a series of interesting events, including me slashing his tires and is eating chili burgers in his fancy smancy office, I got to know the new Carroll Matthews, he's not so bad, though I still haven't quite forgiven him for what he did to us.

I never did take him up on his offer to stop by and meet Michael. I've thought about it a few times but the bus fair is a killer and Steve and Soda are still trying to figure out what's wrong with my car.

But today was different. I was board, extremely board really. The gang, or what's left of us after... after Johnny and Dally died, had all been busy. Darry was working his tail off, as usual, Ponyboy was at school, and the DX was so busy the Steve and Soda didn't have any time to goof off.

So I took the bus down to Long Ridge.

But when I stepped off that bus, it was like I had walked right into a brick wall. I started thinking, what if he didn't like me? What if he's a stuck up Soc?

I figured the best way to handle this was to get me some liquid courage.

So I did. I walked myself down to the liquor store and got an old bum to buy me a six pack so long as I gave him a bottle in return. Then I took my five bottles of beer into an alley and drank them one by one.

Or at least I tried. I only got three down when they jumped me.

They was hoods just like me. Pony likes to think I'm just a regular greaser like the rest of the gang, that Dally and the Shepherds were the only hoods he really knew. But truth is, I'm a hood too.

I'm just no good, plain and simple. That's what Ma said when Tim Shepherd brought me back home after he bailed me outta jail for slashing Carroll's tires.

Oh I know she didn't really mean it, I know she loves me. But it still hurt, you know?

Anyway, back to my story.

There I was, setting in that alley, minding my own business, just finishing my third bottle of beer when up walks this gang of hoods.

I shoulda known better then to put myself in a place I could be easily corralled, Darry would say I wasn't using my head, the end of the alley was fenced in by a chain link fence.

The walked slowly and casually down the open end of the alley, there where six of them, all dressed in leather jackets with so much grease in their hair it was practically dripping off, properly blocking my only exit.

I stood slowly, snapping the collar of my leather jacket up so I looked more tuff. I pulled my switchblade out of my back pocket, holding it low and close to my waist as I flipped it open, glaring at them intimidatingly.

I might not be no Dallas Winston, but I can be pretty intimidating when I set my mind to it.

They slowly advanced toward me, flicking out their own switchblades.

Now in not gonna lie, I was staring to get worried. I mean, here I am in some back water town, no one knows I'm here, and I'm fixing to get jumped by six hoods. I'm a pretty good fighter, but there's no way I can hold off all six of these guys.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here boys. It's Micky Mouse." It was the one in the middle speaking, obviously their leader.

I didn't bother glancing down, I knew I was wearing one of my Micky shirts. It's not my fault Micky is awesome! Some punks just don't get it. Though, had I known I would be trying to intimidate my way out of a fight I would have probably picked a different shirt, or at least zipped up my jacket. Oh well.

"What do you want?" I asked in a low, mincing voice.

The leader chuckled darkly before answering, "your not from around here are ya." It was more of a statement rather then a question.

I continued to glare coldly at him.

"Well if you don't wanna be friendly there's nothing we can do about that, is there boys?" A choirs of no's and nope's came from the five other hoods.

"No-siry-bob, nothing we can do bout that. 'Cept teach this punk a lesson, show him boys." The leader motioned.

The five others put their switchblades up and started in on me.

I figured this would be my only chance at escape, so quick as a flash I turned and ran for the fence, taking a running leap and latching onto it for dear life, my feet quickly finding a perch. I climbed as fast as I could and was almost to the top when something, or rather someone, grabbed my foot and yanked me down.

My switchblade flew out of my hand when I landed hard on my back, the breath knocked out of me and the edges of my vision fading black. But I had to get up, I knew that if they got me down it would the end for me.

I was quickly back on my feet and started swinging my fists, connecting with the jaw of the guy who had pulled me down. He was down and out like a light as I turned to my next attacker.

I slammed my fist into his stomach and hit him upside the head on his temple as he doubled over. I continued swinging madly as the other four hoods over powered me. And though I fought my best to keep them off me, someone landed a lucky blow that hit me smack on the jaw and I crumpled to my knees. They were on me in an instant, kicking and punching my brains out. I tried to stand back up but ended up curled into a ball on the ground as they delivered kick after kick to my back and head. To my credit, I didn't utter a sound.

They finally must have gotten board because next thing I knee someone was turning me over and checking my pockets. I was too out of it to stop them so they emptied my pockets and cleared out.

Injury assessment time. Whoopee! You see the sarcasm there, right?

I lifted my head only to slowly easy it back down to rest on the ground with a groan as bolts of pain shot through my skull.

After waiting for the pain to subside to a more reasonable level, I tried once more.

Gritting my teeth and squinting against the fresh pain that rippled through my whole body, I eased myself into a setting position.

I gasped for air quite painfully, as my ribs protested any movement whatsoever and gingerly eased my back against the wall, letting out something between a groan and a whimper as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Hey, are you okay,"

I jumped and let out a surprised and painful yelp, much to my humiliation.

There in front of me was a boy, younger then me, maybe fifteen. For I second I thought he was one of the hoods came back to finish me off, but one look at the kid and I knew he wasn't no hood. He wasn't even a greaser, that was easy to tell because his hair didn't have any grease in it.

"It's okay, I-I won't hurt you," the kid looked scared himself, like he expected me to jump him or something.

I snorted and smirked, but my smirk quickly turned to a grimace as my damaged ribs made their presence known once more.

"Your hurt, let me take you to the hospital," he offered.

"No, no hospitals." Hospitals give me the willies.

"Well... Well then let me take you to my house, I'm sure my mom can fix you up, she's a nurse," the kid was practically begging, why did he care so much any way? Ain't he ever seen a greaser get beat up?

"Sure kid, sure," I had to accept really, I knew I couldn't make it all the way back to the Curtis's, they probably wouldn't even let me on the bus looking like this.

"Here, let me help you up," the kid said as he stood up and offered his hand.

I studied him for a moment, took in his fluffy, ungreased, brown hair, his grey eyes, his well fed, stout build. I finally accepted his hand, biting back a groan as he hauled me to my feet. I'm sure my face paled quite drastically as the ground started to buckle and the buildings around me started to duck and wave.

"It's only three blocks, do you think you can make it?"

I groaned and gave a slight nod, glad that the ground had decided it didn't hate me any more, however things were still a little blurry.

"My knife," I said through gritted teeth as I turned toward the fence, using the wall for support. There was no was I was going to leave that knife. It had taken me forever to get it back after the police had taken it off Dally, not to mention the two hours I had to wait in that store before I got it.

"What?" The kid looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Gotta get my knife." My voice was slurred and things were starting to bob and weave again.

I slumped against the wall and shut my eyes tightly in hopes to stop my stomach from flip flopping.

"I'll, I'll get it for you," the poor boy still sounded nervous.

I opened my eyes to watch him as he looked around on the ground.

"This it?" He asked as he held up my black switchblade.

I nodded, and promptly wished I hadn't as I felt my lunch coming back up.

Grabbing hold of the chain link fence and sinking to my knees, I emptied my stomach, feeling utterly embarrassed that some kid I didn't even know was seeing me like this. It wouldn't have been as bad if it were one of the gang, they have seen me beat up or hungover, and sometimes both, plenty of times. But for it to be some literally off the street stranger? Today's just not my day, plain and simple.

"Are, um... Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I snapped over my shoulder after wiping my mouth, "sorry, lets just go," I said as I stood slowly and turned back toward him, swaying slightly.

"Here, let me help you," the kid said awkwardly as he stepped closer. I let him take my arm and drape it over his shoulder, he put and arm around my waist and I leaned most of my weight on him.

What was I doing? Why was I trusting him? The answer to those questions: I have no idea. But what other choice did I have?

I rolled these thoughts over in my mind, trying to block out the pain, as we slowly made our way down the sidewalk.

"Here we are," I was snapped out of my thoughts as the kid stopped us in front of a brick house with red doors.

We continued up the walk way and he stopped in front of the door to pull a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door an helped me in.

"Michael, is that you?" I knew that voice! That's Carroll! What's he doing here? Michael? Does that mean...

I turned to look at the boy who had been helping me, realizing for the first time that he never told me his name, and if his name was Michael... And Carroll was here... Does that mean that this kid is Michael, my brother Michael?

"Yeah it's me dad. Is mom home? I have a friend here who needs some help," I groaned as the kid, Michael, practically yelled in my ear.

"Sorry," he said with a small grimace.

"What was that about someone needing help?" Carroll asked worriedly as he rounded the corner to come into the living room, which is where we were standing.

"Michael who is-... Two-Bit?" Carroll stopped in his tracks, a shocked look on his face.

"The one and only," I say with a forced smile.

"Get him over to the couch, Michael," he directed as he snapped out of his shock.

Michael helped me over to the couch, "you know him?" He asked Carroll.

I groaned as I lowered myself down onto the couch.

"Yes... Michael, this is... this your bother, Keith," Carroll told his son awkwardly.

Michael looked from Carroll to me with wide eyes.

"It's Two-Bit, actually," I said through clinched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ms Sassy is back with another chapter y'all! Hope you enjoy it! If there's anything you wanna see shoot me a PM or leave me a review and I'll try my best to fit it in somewhere!**

 **I don't own the Outsiders.**

 **please leave me a review!**

 **love y'all!**

 **Ms Sassy**

 **-/-/-/-**

I cleared my throat in an attempt to break the tension that had quickly settled over the room. Turns out I probably shouldn't have done that because once I started I couldn't stop.

I was doubled over, my arms wrapped around my chest, hacking my brains out. This did nothing for my poor head, I mean I really can't catch a break today.

I knew something was very wrong when I tasted a coppery liquid in my mouth. I've had enough busted lips to know what blood tastes like, that was blood in my mouth. Dread filled me as I came to the conclusion that one of my ribs must have pierced a lung.

"-Two-Bit?" I look up, only catching my name out of what ever it was Carroll had said.

Still coughing, I turned my face away and held my fisted hand to my mouth till the worst of the coughing stopped.

In my doubled over position on the couch I heard Michael explain to Carroll how he had found me in the alley. I slowly moved my hand away, hoping they weren't paying attention as I saw the blood on my hand. It wasn't very much, just enough for me to worry about.

"Is that blood!?"

I looked up at Michael quickly with wide eyes, "What?" I asked in a high pitched, hoarse voice.

"Are you coughing up blood?" He repeated. Not waiting for an answer he turned back toward Carroll, who was looking a little green, "where's mom? He needs help."

"She's not home yet, her shift just ended so she should be here soon. But we need to take him to a hospital!" Carroll exclaimed.

"I ain't going to no hospital," I rasped as I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest, hoping to relieve some of the pain as I sat hunched over on the green and red plaid couch.

"Why not?" Carroll asked with an owlish look.

"Don't like 'em, don't need 'em, to expensive," I explained through clinched teeth. "Just get me some pain killers or something and I'll be out of your way."

I really wanted out of here, not only was I in pain and weak, but I was in pain and weak in front of strangers! Well okay, they weren't total strangers, they where my dad and my brother. But I didn't know them any more then I knew the hoods who jumped me.

"Absolutely not!" I flinched and groaned through clinched teeth as Carroll shouted. What is it with people shouting in my ear today?

Completely oblivious to my discomfort, Carroll continued.

"Your going to set right here until Vivian or I say otherwise! Your in no condition to be out there by yourself!"

"I've had worse and done just fine by myself," I state defensively, my pounding head making it hard to concentrate on the "conversation" we were having.

Seeing my discomfort, Michael stepped in. Thank you, Michael!

"Dad I don't really think he's up for a yelling match right now," he said, putting a hand on Carroll's shoulder.

Carroll looked startled, as if he just realized he had raised his voice. I rolled my eyes, quite a stupid move on my part I as soon figured out when this aggravated my poor, aching head and caused things to start spinning around.

I clutched my stomach and looked around frantically.

"Keith, what's wrong?" The suddenly concerned Carroll asked.

"Bathroom," I grunted as I pushed myself into a standing position, swaying drunkenly, letting the use of my real name slide for the time being.

"Over here," Michael took my arm and led me quickly down the hallway, I stumbled after him. He ushered me into a small bathroom and I was quickly on my knees in front of the toilet dry heaving, as I had already emptied my stomach of all it's contents in the alley.

I wrapped one arm around my torso, my ribs protesting every move I made, and clutched the toilet with my other hand.

I felt something cold and wet pressed against the back of my neck and looked up long enough to see Michael standing over me with a washcloth.

After a few agonizing minutes I was finally able to lean back, panting shallowly, against the bathtub beside the toilet.

Michael pressed the washcloth to my forehead and offered me a glass of water, which I accepted and drank readily.

"Thanks," I rasped before closing my eyes and resting my head against the tub.

"How is he?" I heard Carroll as from the doorway.

"Not so good, I don't think, he took a pretty bad beating from what I can tell," Michael answered with a sigh.

Just then I heard someone open the door.

"Carroll, Michael? Is everything okay? The door was unlocked." I heard a feminine voice ask as the sound of high heels clanked down the hallway.

"We're in here Vivian, come quick," Carroll called. The heels sped up.

Opening my eyes I saw Vivian rush up to Carroll and grasp his arm.

"What is it? Is Michael o-" she stopped short as she laid eyes on me. "Who is this, what's he doing here and why isn't he is at a hospital?" She demanded as she let go of Carroll and stepped past Michael, kneeling down in front of me.

"Vivian, this is my son, Two-Bit. Remember I told you about meeting him a few months ago?" Carroll said a little nervously.

"Yes I remember," was all she said as she took the washcloth from my head and started dabbing it at a cut on my chin that I hadn't even noticed.

Filching slightly, I watched her lazily from my half closed gray eyes. I was really wiped out, I don't think I've ever been so tired in my whole life.

She had on a fancy dark gray nurses uniform - not scrubs but an actual uniform - her hair was jet black, done up in what I think was called a French twist and her eyes an icy blue that reminded me of Darry's, only her's were much softer.

"I found him in an alley, he had been beaten pretty badly. I tried to talk him into going to the hospital but he wouldn't do it, so I figured here would be the next best place so you could take a look at him," Michael explained. "He was coughing up blood earlier and seems really unbalanced and he's gotten sick to his stomach twice."

Vivian gave me a worried look before standing and turning to Carroll and Michael.

"We need to get him someplace more comfortable. Help him to the guest bedroom," she directed with an authoritative voice. She then quickly walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

Michael helped me stand up, I stood hunched over to relieve some of the pain in my ribs, one arm wrapped around my chest and the other painfully over the kids shoulder.

Michael bore most of my weight as we awkwardly hobbled out of the bathroom and past Carroll. He led me further down the hall, away from the living room, and into a small, cozy bedroom, where he helped me ease onto the twin sized, light blue bed.

Vivian walked into the room carrying a black bag, which she set on the foot of the bed. She then moved closer to me and put a pillow between me and the headboard for me to lean back on.

"Take off your jacket and your shirt," she directed.

"What?!" There's no way I was taking off my shirt for some woman I didn't know just for her to look at a few bruised ribs, okay probably a little more then just bruised, but oh well.

"Take off. The shirt," she commanded more firmly, her soft eyes hardened and became much more serious.

I gulped but did a she said, wincing and biting back a groan as I lifted my Micky Mouse shirt over my head.

A collective gasp swept through my "audience" as they got a good look at my black and blue ribs. I'll admit, even I was a bit shocked at how bruised they were. But hey, they looked like they felt.

The bruises were mostly on my left side and my back from where I had tried to stay curled in a ball to protect my front, though there were a few dark bruises on the front of my chest where someone had managed to get in a few hits, and some scattered over my shoulders.

"Who did this to you?" Carroll asked, anger and - was that a hint of concern?- evident in his voice.

"I don't know, just some hoods," I said with a shrug, which caused me to hiss as it aggravated my bruised and battered body.

"Probably some of those Brumly boys, that gang has been jumping a lot of people around here lately," Carroll said lowly.

"No, it wasn't any of the Brumly's."

"How do you know that? I though you said you didn't know who jumped you."

"It wasn't any of the Brumly's because I know all of them a-" I was cut off by Carroll.

"What do you mean you know the Brumly Gang?!" He asked with a shocked look, "their a bunch of no good hoods!"

"Watch what you say about hoods," I said tensely as I shot him a dirty look. I really didn't want to fight right then, my head was pounding and my whole body ached, not to mention I was starting to get tired.

Carroll took a step back, several looks crossed his face: disgust, shame, anger, a hint of fear, and finally, mistrust.

I brushed it off as my eyelids were getting heavy. I gingerly leaned back against the pillow, I closed them just for a moment.

"Sit back up, I have to look at your back." I looked up to see Vivian standing over me with a stethoscope in her hand.

Deciding it wasn't worth the fight, I leaned forward with a groan, placing my head in my hands and propping my elbows on my knees.

I let out a sharp gasp when the cold metal touched my bare back.

"Sorry," Vivian offered with little sympathy, I got the feeling that she didn't like me too much, "just breath as deeply as you can," she instructed as she moved the stethoscope around to listen to my breathing.

I tried my best to do what she said, but as soon as I took that deep, painful breath I erupted into a coughing fit.

It subsided quicker then the last one and Vivian handed me a cloth to wipe my mouth.

Michael looked at his mother worriedly as the white napkin came away with a splotch of blood on it.

"He doesn't have a pierced lung, it's just chest trauma, usually caused by a hard fall or extensive beating, the bleeding and coughing will stop in a few days." Vivian continued to poke and prod at my ribs and looking at my head, asking me some questions and then she finally wrapped my chest tightly with a white bandage, put a bandage around my head and stitching the few cuts that scattered my face.

"He's got two broken ribs, three cracked and most of them bruised, and a concussion, other then that just a little scraped up. Nothing that won't heal in a few weeks, although I would recommend you went to a hospital," Vivian said to me, Carroll and Michael, who stood at the foot of the bed.

I just have her one of my best crocked little grins and shook my head.

"Thanks for fixing me up, I'll get out of your hair now," I said as I struggled to put my shirt back on, finally giving up and deciding to just ware my leather jacket.

"And just where do you think you'll go?" Asked Carroll, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Home," I said simply, without looking up.

"How are you going to get there?"

"The bus,"

"And walk from the bus stop to your house all by yourself in that condition? I think not. Is there anyone I can call to come get you?"

I looked toward the clock on the bedside table, 5:00, surely Darry is off work by now.

"Yeah, Darrel Curtis, he'll come get me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! I'm back again with the third chapter! Hope everyone is doing good!**

 **Drop me a review please! Your all awesome! And thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't make money off of it, guess what it is? That's right! The Outsiders!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **Ms Sassy**

 **-/-/-/-**

"So..." I opened my eyes a crack to look at Michael, who was standing awkwardly by the foot of the bed.

Carroll had went to call Darry and Vivian had said something about dinner, leaving me and Michael in their guest bedroom.

I quirked my eyebrow, Ponyboy says its a habit of mine, and waited for him to continue.

"Where do you live?" Michael asked as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. I don't blame him for being nervous, if I wasn't hurting so bad I wouldn't be able to stay still either. It's not everyday you meet the brother you never knew you had.

"Tulsa, west side," I answer as I pushed myself into more of a setting position.

"Gee I've never been to the west side before! What's it like?" Michael asked with naive excitement as he set down on the foot of the bed with his legs crossed Indian style.

I smiled and snorted lightly, "well, there's not really much to tell about it. Most everyone's a poor greaser, there's a few gangs,"

"Gangs!? As in real live gangs that have rumbles and, and, gang stuff?!" Michael cut me off.

"No I mean chickens," I sarcastically replied. Michael just gave me a confused look. "Yes, real gang," I clarified for his sake.

"How many gangs are there?"

"Four: the Brumly's, Tim Shepherds gang, Motorcycleboy's gang and then then the Curtis gang, that's the one I'm in, though Tim Shepherd has been hanging with us a lot since his younger brother Curly was put in the pin and Dal-" I cut myself off before I said his name. I hand really said his name out loud since it had happened.

Thankfully, Michael didn't press the matter asked another question, "Who all's in your gang?"

I smiled before answering, "well there's me, Steve Randle, and the Curtis brothers, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy, and yes, that's their real names."

Michael's eyes widened, "Ponyboy Curtis is in your gang? Isn't he one of the boys who saved those kids in that church fire?" I nodded, "and that other boy that was with him, was he in your gang too?"

I nodded again, "His name was Johnny Cade."

"And there was a hood there too, I read all about it in the newspaper, was he in your gang?"

I tensed, nodding once more, "Dallas Winston," his name came out a horas whisper, which I quickly covered with a shaky cough.

"What about... your family?" Michael asked.

"Ma works two jobs, my kid sister hangs with the wrong crowd, she's about a year older then you," I explained.

"What's her name?" With this question it dawned on me that Michael was Sarah's brother too, how will Sarah react to this? Should I even tell her?

"Her name is Sarah."

We talked for a while longer, about things we liked, things we disliked, things we've done, things we want to to do, just getting to know each other. Turns out, Michael's a pretty cool cat.

"Glory Two-Bit! What happened to you?!" I was so engrossed in me and Michael's conversation that I hadn't even noticed Darry was here until he walked through the bedroom door.

"Oh, heeeey Darry!" I said with a lopsided grin, maybe I should have called Tim Shepherd, Darry always gets works up when one of us gets hurt.

"Don't hey Darry me, what were you thinking? Oh I know, you weren't thinking! I swear one of these days, Two-Bit, your gonna get yourself killed," Darry went on about how none of us had ever used our heads for more then growing hair and how between me and Pony he would be gray before his time. I just set and listened with a blank look on my face until he finished.

"So we're good, right?" I asked with my best innocent expression on my face.

Darry sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he did and exasperated face palm.

"Oh come on Superman, it's not like I meant to get jumped!" Suddenly remembering Michael was still in the room I excitedly waved Darry over.

"Dar, come 'ere, you gotta meet someone," I said as he walked over, "this is Michael, my brother." This stopped him in his tracks as he looked from me to Michael.

Finally regaining his composure, Darry held out his hand toward Michael, "it's nice to meet you, you do kinda look alike." Michael smiled and shook his hand.

Darry then turned to me, he looked me over with a frown before shaking his head, "alright, come on Two-Bit, lets get you home," he said as he helped me up. I groaned as I stood beside him, swaying slightly. Darry helped me put my arm over his shoulders, which were much higher then I would have liked, and he gently put his arm around me and hooked his fingers in one of my belt loops so he could have a better hold on me without hurting me.

Michael had gotten up and now stood by the door watching us.

"Michael, thanks," I said with a small smile, "if your ever in Tulsa, look me up."

"You bet, Two-Bit," he replied with a bright smile, "it was good to finally meet you, just wish it were under better circumstances," he added with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, you and me both, kid." I smiled as Darry helped me down the hallway, Michael following us.

We stopped in front of the door and Darry turned to Carroll and Vivian, "thank you both for taking care of him."

Vivian just nodded while Carroll said, "anytime, it was good to see you again, Keith." I just gritted my teeth and nodded, forcing a smile.

Darry helped me out the door and out to his old red truck. Michael followed us out and stood on the on the porch watching us and waving a we pulled out of the driveway. Darry waved back and I just gave Michael a nod.

As we drove out of town, Darry had an annoyingly pleasant smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing," was his simple reply.

I huffed and leaned my head against the window, my eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Wake up, we're almost there," Darry said as he gently shook me awake.

"Take me to your place, Ma will flip if she sees me like this," I mumbled as I looked around at the familiar surroundings.

"Okay, but what how are you going to keep her from seeing you?" Darry questioned.

"I'll tell her I'm stayin' over at your place for a few days, I've done it before," I answered as I gingerly set up straighter.

Darry just shrugged and spared a quick glance my way.

We soon turned into the Curtis's drive way. Steve and Soda were out in the yard wrestling, while Ponyboy and Tim Shepherd were on the porch, Pony was reading some book and Tim was leaning on the porch rail watching Soda and Steve rolling around with an amused look on his face.

Darry parked the truck and quickly got out and walked around to my door. I tried to move away from the door because I was leaning on it, but was too slow. I let out a strangled yelp as Darry opened the door and I started to fall out, I shut my eyes tightly and tensed, waiting to hit the ground. However, I was jolted to a painful stop as Darry grabbed my shoulder tightly, he stopped me from hitting the ground but it didn't really help my ribs.

I groaned and gritted my teeth as Darry pushed me back up into the set. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around again, Steve and Soda were now standing side by side in the yard worriedly looking at me and Darry, Tim was also watching us. The only person not watching us Pony, who was so engrossed in his book that he hadn't even looked up.

I pushed myself up and out of the truck, keeping an iron grip on the door. Darry quickly looped an arm around me and closed the door behind me. I leaned heavily on him a he helped me through the yard and up the steps onto the porch. Steve and Soda quickly followed after us.

As we reached the top of the steps Pony looked up from his book.

"Glory Two-Bit! What happened to you!?" Pony exclaimed as he sprang up from his set, his book falling to the ground.

I snorted before looking at Darry, "it's almost like your related or somethin'," I said dryly. Darry chuckled with a smirk and Pony just looked really confused.

"I said the exact same thing when I saw him," Darry explain to Ponyboy as he walked me past him and to the door, which Tim was holding open for us.

I quirked an eyebrow at Tim as we passed him, "aw, I didn't know you cared so much Timmy!" I joke. He just glared at me.

Darry led me inside and directed me to the couch. I set down with a groan, leaning back with my eyes closed.

"Well are you gonna tell us what happened or are you just going to set there like a bump on a log?" I opened my eyes to see Soda elbow Steve and Steve mouth a 'what'.

I groaned as I closed my eyes again.

"You don't have to tell us right now if you do t want to," Darry said as he set down in his chair.

I opened my eyes as Pony plopped down on the couch beside me, setting his book on the coffee table. Steve and Soda opted to set on the floor, watching me expectantly.

I sighed as a began my tale.

"Well ya see, there I was, minding my own business," Steve stopped me here.

"Two-Bit, when have you ever minded your own business?" Everyone laughed at this.

I glared at him, "do you want to hear my story or not?"

He crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," I said smugly before continuing, "there I was, minding my own business, when up walks these ten, huge hoods!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people's. I am back with a little but shorter chapter that is mostly fluff and humor. Hope y'all enjoy! If you do please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own it...**

 **love y'all!**

 **Ms Sassy**

 **-/-/-/-**

"And that, my friends, is how I defeated twelve giant hoods!" I finished with a cocky grin.

"I thought you said there were ten hoods?" Ponyboy questioned with a doubtful look in his face.

"Did I say ten? I meant twelve, you know it's hard to count when your trying to defend a little old lady in a cold dark alley!" I exclaimed with and exasperated eye roll. So I added a little flare to the story, but it's my story! I can tell it how ever I want, right?

"Why was the alley cold dark if you got jumped during the daytime?" Tim crossed his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I paused, mouth open, trying to think of the best way to pull this off.

"The alley was shaded by the buildings, duh!" I said quickly.

"Okay then what was the little old ladies name?" This came from Steve.

"It was... Um... Vivian!" I said the first name that popped into my head.

Darry shook his head before standing up from his recliner, "alright, that's enough questions. Two-Bit needs rest."

As everyone cleared out, either going outside or to the kitchen, Darry walked into Soda's and Pony's room and came back out with a blanket. He held it out to me, giving me a skeptical look.

"Vivian? That's the best you could come up with?" He asked, his mouth quirking up at one corner.

I just sent him a half hearted glare as I took the blanket from him, spreading it out over me as I laid on my back, legs stretched out over the length of the couch.

"Hey Dar?" I said tiredly, my heavy eyelids threatening to drift closed at any moment.

"Yeah Two-Bit?"

"Thanks," I said simply, my eyes closing.

I stayed awake just long enough to hear Darry whisper, "always."

CRASH! My eyes flying open, I sat bolt upright, looking around frantically for whatever had caused the loud crash.

Darry came running out of his room, hastily pulling a shirt over his head, Pony hot on his tail. I could hear arguing voices, it sounded like Steve and Soda, coming from the kitchen but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

They ran into the kitchen and I heard voices talking rapidly before someone started laughing, others quickly joining in.

Determined to find out what was going on, I painfully pushed myself to my feet. My whole body was stif and sore, incredibly so. I groaned loudly before straightening and limping toward the kitchen. Why was I limping? I don't know. All I know is everything hurt!

My walk was short lived as I was soon doubled over in a coughing fit, one arm wrapped around my chest and my other hand gripping the back of Darry's chair.

Darry magically appeared at my side and directed me to sit down in his chair, to which I eagerly complied.

Pony and a flower covered Sodapop and Steve were idly standing a little ways behind the recliner with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Pony, go get a glass of water for him," Darry said as he knelt down beside the chair.

I heard Ponyboy quickly rush off to do as he was told and he was soon standing in front of me handing Darry a glass of water.

My coughing calmed down and Darry offered me the water.

"Thanks," I croaked as I accepted the glass and took a drink. I noticed Pony was still standing in front of me with a shocked look on his face.

"Is, is that blood?!" Ponyboy gaped.

I looked down at the glass, where my lips were was a ring of blood.

"It's just lung trauma, nothing to be worried about," I quickly waved his concern off.

Ponyboy bit his lip, concern clearly written all over his face, but he moved off and sat down on the couch.

"What happened to you two?" I asked Steve and Soda, the later of which broke out into a bright grin.

"Someone dropped the flower all over our heads while he was trying to cook breakfast," Steve said, looking pointedly at Sodapop, who was still grinning cheekily.

I snorted, "well at least he didn't spill the food color on you like he did to Tim!"

Pony and Steve both laughed at that, while Soda grimaced.

"I though Tim was gonna kill you!" Steve said between laughs. At this, even Darry snorted.

Darry stood, "hurry up and get ready, Pon, you'll be late for school." He ruffled Pony's ungreased hair before walking off to his room.

Pony jumped up and ran to the bathroom to grease his hair.

"Come on Steve, you can borrow one of my work shirts," Soda said as he walked off toward his room, Steve following close behind, leaving me all by myself.

Sighing in utter boredom, I leaned back in Darry's recliner and stared at the wall, this would be the start of another boring day.

Wait! No, I take that back. The last time I though I was having a boring day I got beaten to a pulp.

It would be the start of a... slow day.

As I sat, staring into nothingness, the scent of something burning drifted through the air.

"Something's burning!" I yelled.

Soda, Steve and Darry barreled past me and into the kitchen. I heard the clanging and rattling of pans and the gushing of the sink being turned on.

A few minutes later Steve and Soda walked back into the living room grumpily and plopped down on the couch in unison, both of them still had flower in their hair.

"I can't believe you burned breakfast," Steve grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh you'll be fine, we can stop and get something on the way to work," Soda said, rolling his eyes as he too crossed his arms. They looked pretty funny setting there, both of them in their DX shirts, in the same position, with the same disappointed look on their face and flower in their hair. It was really quite comical.

"What are you lookin' at?" Steve glared at me.

"Not much," I retorted with a smirk.

Darry walked past the living room and banged on the bathroom door, "come one Pony, your gonna make us late!"

"One minute!" Came Pony's muffled reply.

"Oh and Two-Bit, Michael called last night and said you had forgotten your switchblade so he's going to catch a ride with his mother this morning and drop it off," Darry yelled from his bedroom.

"Okay, thanks," I yelled back, wincing as i put a hand to my ribs. I knew I had forgotten something!

"Who's Michael?" Ponyboy asked as he finally came out of the bathroom, his hair greased and slicked back perfectly in a pompadour style.

"Michael is... My brother. Half brother really, but... Yeah." I look around awkwardly with my lips slightly pursed.

Pony stared at me, mouth open slightly. I thought he was going to say something but he just shut his mouth and shrugged before turning and walking off into the kitchen.

I shrugged and leaned back into the recliner.


End file.
